A Bright Cloud
by CoolAwesomeRandomGirl123
Summary: He would remember those moments forever. This takes place after Cloudtail's warrior ceremony. One-shot. POV switches between Brightpaw and Cloutail. Please R&R, no flames.


**A Bright Cloud**

**Hey everyone! I LOVE Cloud/Bright, so I thought: Why not make a fanfic? So here it is, a one-shot… Might become a two-shot or a chapter fic… Anyways, the POV is going to switch between Brightheart and Cloudtail every paragraph, so I won't be writing ****Cloudtail's POV**** or ****Brightheart's POV****… ENJOY! PLEASE NO FLAMES!**

**~CoolAwesomeRandomGirl123**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS!**

"Cloudtail! Cloudtail!" The clan shouts. Even though I should be more excited, I can't help but feel an empty place in my heart knowing that I won't be sleeping with Brightpaw's warm body beside me for a while. As the calls die down, I padded over to her.

"Hunting tomorrow?" I ask her. She flashed me a brilliant smiled and stares at me with those gorgeous eyes.

"Sure." She replies happily. As I set off to sit vigil, I can't ignore the happy thoughts flickering through my mind. I look at her and smile. Nobody could possibly be more perfect.

* * *

I bounded over to Cloudtail at dawn that morning. He looked ready to fall asleep on his paws. Before I reached him, Whitestorm walked over and said something in his ear. He immediately brightened. I padded more slowly towards him.

"Brightpaw!" He exclaimed.

"Hi Cloudtail." I flicked my tail over his ear happily.

"Cloudtail!" He said to himself in awe. I rubbed my tail against his flank. He immediately started to purr. "Are we still on for hunting?" He asked, rubbing his cheek against my ear.

"Of course! I don't break my promises! Especially if it's a promise to a friend." I replied cheerily. I couldn't understand why sadness and longing flickered over his face when I said 'friend'.

"Brightpaw! Has the dawn patrol left yet?" Swiftpaw called from across the clearing.

"Yes they have." I replied.

"Oh… Ok then. Wanna come hunting?" Swiftpaw had trotted across the clearing to Cloudtail and I.

"Sorry, she can't. She promised she'd go with me." Cloudtail replied. What was that emotion in his voice. Was it _jealousy_? My heart fluttered at the thought of Cloudtail being jealous at Swiftpaw. He must like me! The two toms were staring at each other, and I swear by StarClan, that if I wasn't there, they would've ripped each other to shreds. Then I realised Swiftpaw was staring at me.

"Well? I asked _you_ not Cloud_paw_." I heard Cloudtail stiffen beside me.

"I'm sorry Swiftpaw. But I did promise Cloudtail yesterday. Maybe another time." I said.

"Oh, ok then." He bounded towards Longtail, his mentor, and asked him something I didn't quite catch.

"Ready?" Cloudtail asked.

"Aren't you tired?" Concern for the warrior swept through me.

"Well, if you don't want to go hunting with me…" His sulky voice trailed off, but his expression was stubborn.

"Of course I want to go hunting with you!" Cloudtail brightened, purred and then licked my ear. He jumped back as if realising what he had just done. I purred and licked him back. We walked into the forest, and he was purring so loud that he must've scared away all the prey. But I didn't mind. Being with the snow-white warrior was enough for me. He stopped purring and dropped into a hunters crouch. I spotted a mouse and guessed he was stalking it.

"Gotcha!" He yowled in triumph. I giggled. He came over and dropped the mouse beside me. "For you." He said childishly.

"Why thank you." I said. I began to eat the mouse. I pushed it over towards him. He ravenously ate it and then subconsciously licked a few hairs on his chest.

* * *

I couldn't believe that someone so beautiful was with me, purring and twining her tail with mine. I looked up at the sky, and I see rainclouds covering the blue sky. They threatened to break any moment, but I didn't care. Brightpaw was a pretty good hunter. She had already caught 3 shrews and a mouse. I had caught 3 mice and a rabbit. Well, four mice if you count the one we shared.

"Cloudtail?" She mumbled.  
"Yeah?" I replied, my heartbeat speeding up.

"It looks like it's going to rain soon. Maybe we should head back to camp." My heart drooped. _What? So you can return to Swiftpaw?_ My heart felt as if it was going to break in two.

"Well let's scavenge what we can from hunting." I stalled. Secretly, I wanted more time with the beautiful, slender she-cat.

"Ok then." She said, flashing me another smile. Then, it started to pour. "Oh yuck! I'm getting wet!" She screeched. I didn't like seeing Brightpaw in distress, so I used my larger body to shield her from the rain. At first she rubbed her cheek against my flank.

"Are you getting as wet?" I asked, savoring the moment.

"What? Oh yeah. Nah, I'm pretty dry." I purred and slung my tail over her shoulders. Then I saw a little cave.

"Look." I said, lifting my tail off her shoulders and pointing with it to the cave.

"Shelter." She said simply. We raced towards it and sat in it. I began to lick Brightpaw's fur, in an attempt to dry and warm her. She licked my sodden pelt. I had just realised that I was shivering. Being so close to her made me feel warm inside and out.

"Thanks, Brightpaw. As soon as this rain stops we should probably head back to camp." She murmured silent agreement.

"Cloudtail…?" She asked as I licked her nose. I blushed in embarrassment.

"Yes?" I asked.

"We should do this again." She whispered. There were a million things I could've said like: What? Get soaked? But I didn't want to ruin the moment, so I simply purred.

"Yeah." She licked my nose as the rain started to slow down. "Brightpaw?" I asked, unsure if what I was about to say was true or not. But when she said 'Yes,' I knew I was right.

"I, I love you. Do you love me?" I asked, shivering, but not from the cold. From our closeness and anticipation of her answer. Her whole face lit up.

"You do? You really do?! Cloudtail!" She began to whisper. "I love you too." I purred, louder then the rain, and we stared out of the cave, as the rain started to ease. These few moments, I would never forget.


End file.
